Rabiem Mutationem
by Reckoners
Summary: (Frenzy of Change) Perseus Jackson was a shadow, nothing. Of course, that all changed on Olympus. A world away, he meets Harry Potter, a rising Dark Lord. Being ignored left its mark on the wizard. This time around, two is the magic number. Future slash, AU. Both have brothers. Expect OOC-ness. T for now... Updates every week.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my latest attempt at a PJO and HP crossover. I've had a unique idea about this, and I hope that you'll give it a chance. And yes, this will most likely be a slash story. I hope to update this at least once a week, if not more. And for my other stories, do not fear. I am having a bit of writers block when it comes to The Rending. I've written half of the next chapter fort cruel, but so far I really don't know what I should aim towards.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own PJO, HOO, or HP. Any copyrights mentioned in this chapter and any others are not mine.

Also, this is a prologue of sorts… It takes place in the future, and you should know that it will take a while to get to this point. Now, without further ado, on to the story!

_Harry's perspective_

Harry gazed at the person before him. In all, he hadn't expected the demigod to be so… alive_._ They were to be allies in the war, and he could see evidence of past hardships in the boy's eyes. Their pasts were very similar, of course.

Perseus Jackson had an older brother. In all honestly, it was expected for the younger brother to become nothing short of a miracle, but the path others carved for him was different. While Theseus Jackson went on various quests, his younger sibling was training. Nobody payed attention to the 11 year old at that time, and that grew to be a grave mistake.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts. Percy looked at the wizard expectantly. "I trust your troops are ready?" The young man let a sadistic smile pass his lips. Earlier in the year, he would never even thought of demigods and wizards as team. Hell, he didn't even know about the dark demigod.

Tonight was officially the start, as a new dark lord was rising. The wizard world was in for a shock. A raid would take place in Hogsmead, the perfect place to announce their arrival. Voldemort would no doubt be furious at his plans being interrupted, but they would soon be gone. The Reapers were the future, with Obsidian and Catalyst at the lead. "I believe so, Catalyst."

Percy's eyes were alight with excitement, and the room grew cold; a tell-tale sign of his powers. The demigod was no more behind his brother's back, and the same was for Harry. After all, whats better to face a Dark Lord with another Dark Lord?

_15 years ago..._

Lily held the twins in her arms. Abran and Harry Potter were both sound asleep. In any other year, they would be out at Samhain with their friends, but lately the smaller of the two wasn't sleeping as well as the other. It was like he could sense something happening. Sealing their fate, she set the brothers in a crib, and instructed the nanny. Then, she left; leaving for a small party with her husband.

An hour later, a wards broke. A man stood at the front gate with his hood down. Dark robes pooled at his feet as he seemingly glided up the sidewalk. Tom Riddle was there with a reason. A prophecy had spoken of a boy, born as the 7th month dies; with the power to kill a dark lord. Of course, he hadn't heard the whole thing. After months of preparation, the event was finally upon them.

The pale man opened the door quietly, not knowing of the woman around the corner. He stepped in. "Oh? Lily, James; you're home early?" The man known as Voldemort swept around the corner, firing a jet of green light with barely a whisper. The grey-haired woman fell, her eyes glazed with death. The red-eyed man sneered at her. "Foolish lady."

He continued up the stairs, taking precautions as to not wake the children. He may be dark, but he wished no pain to befall what was to be a needed death for war. The steps led to an empty hallway, where a soft light shone at the end. The door was cracked open a little, allowing light to shine at the end. Slowly, Voldemort entered and stood over the twins.

One was awake. It watched him with eyes too old for a being his age. It looked as if he knew something. From what information he had gathered, the boy with the hazel eyes was the youngest. The wizard knew that the brother in question was asleep. Voldemort curiously reached into the crib, touching the collarbone of the green-eyed child. A searing pain erupted in the skin of his finger. With a hiss, he pulled back. A mark in the shape of an oval was on the skin, it was an angry red.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he registered what had happened. A quickly as possible the wizard drew his wand again, aiming it at the red-haired child. He began squirming in his sleep, fitfully crying out. All the while, his raven-haired counter-part watched the older wizard with knowing green eyes. "_Avada Kedavra."_

Another jet of green light shot out of the wand, colliding with the baby's forehead. Instead of the child growing limp, the beam bounced back. In his shock, it struck him with the force of a bulldozer.

Tom knew his horcruxes would keep him alive, even if he was a spirit. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the green-eyed boy fall asleep, oblivious to his brother's cries. It seemed as if his mission was done.

_Exactly 11 years to that day…_

Percy watched with dull eyes as his brother held up the fleece triumphantly. His plan had failed. All he had worked for seemed to be washed away by his brother's success. Nothing else mattered, did it? Poisoning the tree was apparently just a hindrance to his glorified sibling. At this rate, Kronos wouldn't rise at all.

The son of Poseidon's eyes hardened as the other hung the fleece on the tree. His job was done. Now, all he could do was train. It was if nobody noticed the younger sibling. Everyone was focused on the other, but no-one knew the consequences. It was at that moment something snapped in the younger boy. Something that could and would change the fate of the camp, and the whole of their lives.

Turning away, Percy headed back to the cabin. Nobody would notice, and he could use it to his advantage. The weapon he had been given dangled from his hand, scraping the blade on the floor. Slowly, he made a rainbow with the water in the air. A dramcha was thrown in. "Luke Castellan."

The image shimmered for a second before focusing on the scene of a blonde in his room, reading something. "Luke." The blonde shifted, closing the dusty bundle of paper. "It seems our plan has failed." Percy nodded a bit before looking pointedly at the son of Hermes. "I believe it is best for me to stay in the shadows. I will gather any information I can." The blonde nodded shortly. "Do as you must."

Percy disconnected the IM as he heard footsteps to the door. Seconds later, a haggard looking Theseus entered the room. His gaze roamed the room before settling on Percy. "Hey little bro." Percy scowled at the name. "I have so much to tell you… but first… sleep…" Theo collapsed onto his bed, asleep. Percy sighed bitterly. He knew that in the morning it would be as if he wasn't there. It always was.

Hurriedly, he exited the cabin. Tonight was his watch to guard the hill. As he approached the hill, he saw Annabeth's eyes get excited before fading as she realized it was only Percy. "So… um, no Theo?" Percy shook his head, signifying that the demigod wasn't coming. The blonde looked a little deflated.

Percy turned towards the tree, and what he saw made him jump a bit, before he realized what was there. It looked like what Luke had described Thalia as. Percy's eyes grew devious as he realized what this could mean. Annabeth appeared beside him almost instantly, and she collapsed to her knees.

"Thalia.."

A/N- So I figured this was a good place to stop. It gave a little background information, but i'm not exactly sure how long this is, exactly. I really don't like using macs for this. Please review what you think of this! I worked pretty hard on this, and I would like some feedback!

_Advice from Reckoners: Don't spend 5 hours working on a chapter after a road trip_


	2. Beginning- year 1

A/N- Matt, your love for my stories makes me so happy! But just remember two things- that last sentence was sarcasm, and I really don't give a shit about what you want to read. There are more than 650,000+ HP fanfictions, and 55,000+ for PJO. If you really don't like Dark/evil stories I suggest you go somewhere other than my profile.

So, um, sorry for the rant. The guest was flaming my other story, 'Cruel', and it got sort of annoying. Also. I'm aiming for the boys to be not really neglected, but just ignored. There might be a bit of abuse, but more in words. I'm sorry if you guys want slash right away, but that last chapter was to get you guys excited. It WILL take a while, but read on; and fear not! I shall never abandon this story. Anyways, on to the chapter! (After the disclaimer, of course.)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own PJO, HOO, or the HP series. They all belong to either Rick Riordan, or J.K. Rowling.

Two days before Hogwarts starts for the Potter twins-

Harry's brother jumped up and down, ignoring his calm sibling. "Mom! Dad! Are we going to get our wands?" The question seemed a bit obvious to Harry, but he really couldn't say anything. When the older wizard spoke, it was as if no-one had heard him. He was mostly ignored, as everyone was fawning over his brother.

James Potter gazed lovingly at the two boys below him. "Of course." Abran and Harry Potter were two completely different people. While Harry always seemed to have his nose in a book, Abran was playing Quidditch with his father, or doing some other activity. That suited James just fine. The eldest twin had eyes that seemed to stare at your soul, and instead of the emerald green Lily had, his were the color of the killing curse. If James didn't know better, he'd say they belonged to someone 5 times his age.

Most of the time, the attention was focused on Abran, as he was the Boy-who-lived. They had managed just fine in the Potter manor after the fateful night; thankfully away from crowds. The brothers had shown accidental magic at around 5 years of age, which showed that they were to be powerful wizards. Harry followed his family to Ollivander's shop.

As they entered, Harry could feel the magic of the shop. It was like the room was infused with it. An old-man popped up from behind the counter. He had pale eyes, and they seemed to see everything. "Ah, the Potter twins." I have been waiting for you, yes..."

Ollivander decided to try Abran first. He pulled out wand after wand, then snatched them away after he had barely touched. Slowly, he pulled out a dusty box. He gave the wand to Abran and the wizard smiled happily, signifying it had chosen him. "Interesting…. Ivy and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. You know, this is the brother wand to-" The man was cut off by Lily. "That's enough, sir. Please go on." They seemed a little edgy about the words to be spoken.

The man turned to Harry. Again, the man pulled out many wands, until he got to a secluded corner. "I wonder..." He pulled out the wand. It was a dark brown color, with an intricate design at the end. Snakes were carved into the wood, with a metallic-looking substance covering the area he was to hold. The snakes got thinner as they reached the tip. Ollivander gave it to Harry. A surge of warmth went throughout his hand, and he looked at the old man. "Cedar and phoenix feather, 10 inches..." He looked shocked, like this wand was special.

Hurriedly, his parents paid for the wand. "Harry, go get your robes. We'll be with Abran, getting books." Harry nodded, this wasn't a surprise. Earlier, they had given him a bag of galleons, so Harry expected to be on his own. The young wizard made his way to the robe store, avoiding anyone who was on the way there.

When he entered, a woman was immediately fussing around him, and he was herded to the area to get fitted. A boy his age stood at the other end. He had white-blonde hair, showing he was a Malfoy. The boy nodded at him. "Draco Malfoy. Who're you?" Harry had heard many rants from James about the family, but he was curious.

"Harry Potter." Draco sneered at the mention of the Potters. "I guess you're the brother of that 'boy-who-lived'?" Harry laughed. "Hardly. They make it clear I'm just a nuisance."

Draco sent a glance at Harry. He flinched as the woman fitting him poked a needle at his skin. "Hey! Watch it!" The woman jumped back a bit. Draco looked back at Harry. "I suppose you'll be in Gryffindor?"

Harry scowled at the house's name. "I hope not. I don't think I could deal with the fans of him all day; it's bad enough at home." The wizard spent most of his time in the library, learning what he could about the wizarding world, the only time he exited was when guests were over, or it time for a meal. It didn't really seem like much, but he couldn't stand the non-stop talk of what Abran accomplished that day. In all, Slytherin seemed like a heaven.

Finally, Harry was finished with his fitting. "See you on the train." Draco nodded at him, "Likewise." The wizard picked up the bag, shrinking it with a spell he had read about. Thankfully, it worked. Harry headed towards the book store, where Abran was no doubt being swarmed by eager fans. He entered the store and spotted Lily's hair in the crowd instantly. He slipped by the people and stood beside her. Lily noticed him. "Oh! Harry, we have gotten your books. I believe we should leave now." They quickly left, barely getting past the doors.

Abran had already picked up some of his friends, a red-haired boy named Ron, and Neville Longbottom. The younger Potter twin looked up at his father. "Dad! Can we get pets?" James nodded, and shooed the twins and Abran's friends towards the shop that sold all kinds of animals. Through the windows Harry could see an abundance of owls. Abran ran to the front and opened the door, then let everyone through.

As he entered, Harry began to hear things. "Humansss… They alwaysss ssseem to messsss thingsss up..." Both brothers froze. Abran looked at Ron. "Did you hear that?" The red-haired boy looked a little confused. "Hear what?" The younger twin shook his head then looked at Harry expectantly. The black-haired boy nodded a little, then turned away from the other three boys. Abran shook it off as just a person talking.

Harry noticed a small snake in the corner. The serpent inside was a dark green, and it hissed at anyone who came close. "What isss wrong with you people?" The snake seemed like it was infuriated. "I am not a garden snake! I am the mighty Versi!" Harry froze as he heard the snake and looked into the cage. "What isss thisss? A ssspeaker?" The wizard motioned the worker to come to him. "How much is this snake?"

The man looked a little frightened. "S-sir, I wouldn't buy him if I were you-" Harry cut him off. "Just tell me how much," he snapped. The man swallowed. "U-um, I believe it is 4 galleons." Quickly, Harry paid for him. He took the small snake out of the cage, he then curled around Harry's upper arm, hissing happily. Harry had read about this type of snake, known as the Versi. For about 5 years they were to be stuck looking as a garden snake, but after that faze they soon grew to their full glory. They could grow to be up to 11 feet; although most were captured or killed before that could happen. A sign that they were about to reach maturity were the eyes. A ring of red grew around what little pupil they had, and when the eyes were fully red it would take about a year for them to reach full size. In all honesty, the shop keeper had to be dense if he had mistaken the snake.

Abran motioned for Harry to leave the shop with them. As they got out, Abran began boasting about the owl he had received. The bird in question was a huge Great Horned Owl, it looked to be female, as it was much bigger than some of the others he had seen. Harry's brother went on about how she was the best owl possible to get, and the two other drank it in. James noticed them and hurried over with Lily. "I see you got an owl!" He eyes Harry. "What did you get?" Harry shrugged, knowing his family wouldn't take the snake as a good thing.

Lily led the twins away to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would be able to floo back to the manor.

Percy Jackson; a month later

Percy was squeezed uncomfortably between Thalia and Theo. The two were always fighting, and it was deemed his job to be the one to separate the two. They were currently going to Westover High, a school where Annabeth and Grover were stationed. Apparently, there were two powerful demigods there.

Percy's mother went on about how cute Theo had been as a child, all while ignoring her younger son. Sally had never really been around when Percy grew up, leaving him alone. Theo was usually at any school he could make it into, while the younger brother was at a boarding school for 'gifted' children, meaning that Percy had just made very good grades.

The ground was covered with snow, and it only continue to fall. Hopefully, they couldn't be forced outside; but Percy had a bad feeling. Sally soon stopped the car at a small parkway. She let the kids out, but not before asking if they needed anything. Of course, they had all said no. They headed up a paved sidewalk, shivering in the cold. The thin jackets the demigods had worn now seemed to be a bad idea. Huge double doors stood looming in front of them, they were a cold and unforgiving oak brown, and they opened before them.

The walls were lined with battle flags and weapons, such as antique rifles, battle axes and some other things. Westover was obviously a military school, but that was overkill. The demigod fingered the pocket of his hoodie, where his 'lesser' version of Riptide was. Of course, Percy hadn't left it like that. The blade now contained a mixture of Celestial Bronze and mortal steel, and that gave it a very nasty edge, literally.

They could hear voices coming from down the hall, where the 'party' was being held. The doors slammed shut behind them, but Percy didn't take notice. He had been informed of what would happen, and he wasn't worried. "Oookay… I guess we're staying a while."

They stashed their bags behind a pillar, then headed to join Annabeth and Grover; who were undercover. The trio hadn't gotten very far when they heard footsteps. A man and a woman marched from the shadows.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, but the man was clean shaven. It seemed a bit backwards. The two both walked stiffly. "Well? What are you doing here?" The woman demanded an answer.

Theo started, "Well, ma'am-"

"Visitors will be _eee-jected_!" He had an accent, French, maybe. He was tall, with a hawkish face. The man's nostrils flared as he spoke, which made it hard to not stare up his nose. His eyes were two different colors, one brown, one blue.

Percy stepped forwards and snapped his fingers. The sound was cold and clear, and something like a breeze went over them. "We go to your school. You remember, I am Percy, this is Thalia and Theo," he gestured to them. "We're in the eighth grade." Thalia and Theo stared at him in shock, while the woman's eyes glazed over for a second.

"Ah, yes." Her voice turned stern. "What are you doing away from the party? Get back there now."

Before they could leave, Percy heard more footsteps. Grover appeared, breathless. "You made it! You-" He stopped when he saw the teachers. "Oh! Mrs. Gottschalk, Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What _is _it, Mr. Underwood?' Thorn's tone made it clear he disliked Grover. "What do you mean they made 'it'? These students live here." The satyr's eyes widened as he realized what one of the trio had done.

"Yes, sir. Of course. I meant, they made the punch. It's great. And they made it." He repeated what he had said in nervousness.

Mrs. Gottschalk butted in. "Yes, the punch is great. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave again!"

Grover hurried them down the hall. Theo leaned over to Percy. "Where'd you learn that finger-snap thing?" The younger boy shrugged, as if he didn't know. In reality, Luke had taught him when they entered the camp, but he couldn't say that.

"That was close!" Grover interrupted whatever Theo was going to say. "Thank the gods you're here!" Thalia and Theo hugged him, while Percy stood off to the side, looking bored.

The satyr looked a little taller, and sprouted a few more whiskers. Otherwise, he looked like a normal human. He looked at the demigods. "Two. A brother and sister, ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they are strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help." It was rare to find new half-bloods, and even more to find more than one. The find would most likely be important.

"Monsters?" Theo asked.

"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he is positive yet, but every time I get close he manages to block me. I don't know what to do!"

Percy played his part, "Who's the monster?" Grover looked a little surprised Percy was there.

"Oh, you just met him. It's Dr. Thorn." Percy nodded like he didn't know that.

The gym looked like it would for any dance. Balloons littered the floor, and groups of giggling girls occasionally surrounded an unsuspecting boy like piranhas.

"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl wore a green floppy cap, and it hid part of her face. The boy was obviously her brother, as they both had olive skin and silky black hair. The boy was holding some kind of trading card deck. "Do they… Um, know?" Thalia asked.

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. Once they become aware, their scent gets stronger." Theo motioned to them. "Let's grab them and get out of here, then." He started forward, but Thalia put a hand on his shoulder.

The vice principal had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the siblings. He nodded in Percy's direction, and the demigods nodded back. No-one noticed. Annabeth made their way over to the three. She had gotten taller than Theo, leaving Percy in the dust.

Theo, Grover, and Thalia talked in low voices together without Percy. When they turned back, they saw Thorn was gone. "Why didn't you say anything?" The blonde hissed.

Percy stared back with cold indifference. Grumbling, the daughter of Athena headed to the back of the gym, where another set of double doors (this time metal) led to another hallway.

They entered the dark hallway with weapons out, except for Percy. He stood in the back, knowing what was to happen. Riptide gave off a glow, reflecting in the locker's surface. They heard a scuffle and a pained grunt. At the end, the two siblings stood with a terrified expression on their faces. Theo stepped towards them.

"My name is Theo. I won't hurt you." Bianca's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. The son of Poseidon recognized the look too late.

Almost silently, a force like a huge hand yanked him into a locker. Annabeth, Thalia and Grover lept into action, but the monster was smart enough to not show himself. A cold laugh echoed through the hall.

"Yes, Theseus _Jackson_," His accent mangled the J in their last name. "I know who you are. Now, let's take this outside." With barely a sound, a door opened. Something shot through it with amazing speed.

Theo had finally managed to free himself, and then he gestured to the others. "Grover, follow us but then take them somewhere safe." The satyr nodded.

They all headed out into the cold. Wind pierced them like daggers. Soon, the found themselves at the edge of a cliff; surrounded by forest. Finally, Thorn showed.

He looked almost human, but his face was ghoulish. Annabeth and the others stood carefully, with weapons ready. She whispered to them. "He's a manticore, able to shoot projectiles that are poisonous. Be careful."

Thorn pulled out a mobile phone, and smiled nastily. "I'm calling your ride." The demigods stayed on guard. Theo looked a little uneasy.

"Luke. You work for Luke." Thorn spoke into the cell and received an answer. His face twisted with distaste at the name.

"You have no idea what is happening, Theseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are doing a great service tonight." Theo was on guard. It was as if he didn't even notice 'the General'.

They turned and saw a light in the distance. They heard the sound of helicopter blades getting closer and closer. "Ah, yes. Here is our ride."

Percy noticed Annabeth slip on her cap, and he realized things were going bad. He was powerless against it. The daughter of Athena plowed into Theo and the di Angelos, knocking them to the ground. This gave enough space to where his volley of 'missals' missed the completely. Thalia charged at the monster.

The helicopter approached them, and soon it was almost above. Thorn growled and swatted away Thalia's spear, his hand turning into a large orange paw. Percy heard a clear, piercing sound and his blood ran cold. The hunting horn. The manticore froze, and for a moment no one moved.

"No," Thorn growled. "It cannot be-" He was cut short by an arrow piercing his shoulder. He staggered away, cursing in agony. He pulled out the arrow, only to be met with a dozen more. His breathing was heavy. Theo tried to swipe at him, but the monster wasn't as injured as he appeared. He dodged the attack, hitting his shield and forcing him backwards.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were obviously the Hunter of Artemis. Soon enough, Annabeth said that. Next to Theo, Thalia said, "Oh. Wonderful."

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet on top of her head.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" The manticore growled. "If I can't have them alive, then I'll have them dead!"

The monster lunged at them, knowing the two demigods were weakened. Percy watched as Annabeth interfered with the monster, driving her knife into it's mane.

The huntresses let the arrows fly. Most connected and Thorn growled again. "This is not the end! You will pay!" Thorn gazed at Percy with a single message. _Don't do anything rash_.

Before anyone could react, Annabeth and Thorn toppled over off the cliff.

A/N- Was that good? It took me a while to perfect Harry's part… It seemed OOC, even for this story. Next chapter will be the end of both their years, and after that the beginning. I am going to tell you now that yes, Abran really is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is something special, which will be explained later in the story, around sixth year or before.

I will be putting parseltongue in italics after this chapter, as I just wanted to introduce the snake. Harry will become more 'bitter' over time. Be prepared for some… choice language. Now, please review, follow, or favorite!


	3. Chapter 3- updated

_Hogwarts; sorting-_

The Potter twins stood on the platform, waiting to board the train. Wizards and witches bustled around them, saying good bye to their children. A group of people had surrounded them the moment Abran had gotten to the platform. Harry stood out of the tight ring, well away from the reporters and eager parents alike.

Harry gazed at the scarlet train, taking in the details. It gleamed on the tracks, and Harry couldn't see the end among the swell of people. Behind him, the older Potter twin sensed Draco. "Potter." Harry turned and saw Draco with his parents. Lucius Malfoy stood before him. Harry could felt as if the man was analyzing his every move, but he managed to keep his face devoid of any emotion.

Harry bent forward a little, showing that he acknowledged the man with respect. The wizard saw that he had impressed the eldest Malfoy, before the emotion disappeared. Lucius stuck out his hand for Harry to take. "Lucius Malfoy," He said while they shook hands. "My son has told us about you."

The boy in question gazed at Harry with an indifferent expression. "Yes, father. He expects to be in Slytherin…" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"A Potter in the house of the snakes? Unheard of."

Harry managed to scowl. "I barely count as a Potter, sir. I believe my parents agree with that, too." In truth, Harry despised his parents. As a child, he had been left with most chores, as a punishment for his 'accidental' magic. At later ages, the older Potter twin dealt with neglect. While his brother was 'trained', Harry had to struggle with the heavy books he was forced to read. Most children at that age would have thrown a fit, but it was safe to say Harry was forced into a personality not fitting anyone that age.

Narcissa looked at the youngest Malfoy. "I expect you to welcome him into our House, Draco." The blonde nodded, then looked promptly at him. "We need to get on the train." The boy waved at his parents as they boarded the train. The two stored their trunks and went in search of a train compartment.

Most of them were already filled, as was expected. They were nearing the end of the train as the two entered Abran's. The Boy-Who-Lived was already seated with Ron Weasley. The duo looked at Harry as they passed. "Harry! What're you doing with the death eater?"

Draco tensed at his words. "As you should know, Potter, your brother has already picked who he affiliates with." Abran turned an ugly shade of red as he angrily stared at the Malfoy.

Harry stayed silent and observed his twin's actions. He seemed to have no words. It was pathetic that Abran had failed at a simple level of the conversation. The room turned cold as Harry let his magic out of its leash. Immediately, Abran paled. He had seen Harry do that once, and he had been sworn to never tell. The older Potter twin had a peculiar way with magic. He could control it with ease, a gift that he had been talented in since he was a child. His aura was already overpowering at the age of 11, and Abran feared what he could do with that type of power.

The magic swirled around the room, and the red-haired boy, Ron, Harry reminded himself, looked like he was drunk. All purebloods had an ability to sense the aura of a potential lord, a factor that caused many to pick sides early on. The Weasley's had had a Light lord in their family, and that allowed them a certain level of control of what they could sense.

"I do not concern you." The younger Potter twin frowned at Harry's words. Normally, the elder twin didn't let it go at such a simple argument; but the message was clear. He didn't wish to be around his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You… You shouldn't have been one of us in the first place!" Abran couldn't find an insult. Draco stood regally behind Harry, his face looking surprised at the display of power. The Malfoys were another family that had the ability to sense Lords. The youngest Malfoy looked at Harry, and respect flashed across his face. Many couldn't achieve that level of absolute control, and even fewer had that much power.

Harry laughed. "I don't think you should be making assumptions this early, dear brother." Abran scowled as the magic left the room, seemingly encased inside Harry once again. "I believe we should be going."

They left the room, Harry leading. Draco caught up to him, "Why did you do that?" Harry sighed.

"I just didn't want to stand there forever; plus, it was an easy way to get a better sense of my surroundings. And I got a reading of where your friends are." Draco looked at Harry in awe.

"You know, not every wizard can do that." Harry laughed again, then spoke. "Obviously. Hopefully, I'll be able to exercise it more at Hogwarts." Draco nodded, then they entered a compartment where his friends sat.

Inwardly, Draco was freaking out a bit. He would have denied it of course, because he was the heir to the _Ancient _and _Most Noble _house of Malfoy. It is a big deal, okay?

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were talking about some kind of spell that had recently been perfected. Blaise Zabini was looking through a book, occasionally saying something to Daphne Greengrass, who sat beside him. Theodore Nott flipped through a book, sometimes writing something down in the margins. Blaise looked up as they walked in, momentarily taken aback at Harry's presence. "Potter?"

Stood in the doorway, looking at Draco. The stared back at him. Almost immediately a cold wind blew across the room. It reeked of magic. The older Potter twin stood coldly in the doorway, seemingly daring them to say something. The people in the room tensed in the presence of him. Daphne stared at Harry, looking a bit surprised but suspicious all the same.

Their gazed reminded Harry of when he had tried to show his parents what he could do. They had been terrified, and it had made Harry hate them even more. Wizards couldn't handle anyone more powerful than them. For more than a year, the Potters had magic his powers. For more than a year, he was barely more magical than a squib. It had left a lasting effect on Harry. For the time he had spent bound, his magic had seemingly developed. He had broken through. His room had been completely obliterated in the process. After the incident, Harry had to block the memories. With all his studying, _Oblivate_ had worked. Soon after, another mistake happened. The birthmark on his collarbone had burned. Abran was in the room and he watched in horror as his twin collapsed onto his knees, sobbing in pain. Harry's magic had been unleased for the 2nd time, and Abran was, ultimately, scared of Harry and what he could do.

Despite his past mistakes, Harry had developed just fine alone. He had spent his time alone in the library, while Abran played and trained. He had found an ability while he was 'playing; with his magic. When a person's magic is bound, sometime it matured greatly, developing 'powers' of its own. They were unique. Harry could feed off of other's magic. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by Blaise speaking.

"You're Dark," He said pointedly. Harry had never really considered himself to be dark, but he supposed it could be true. His main power was a dark one, and so was parseltongue. Harry remembered the snake wrapped around his upper arm. He knew the cold was most likely bothering the creature, so he called the magic back.

Theodore sucked in a sharp breath as the magic left the room. The air carried a chill. Harry shrugged a tiny bit. "I won't deny it." As soon as he said that, the confusing atmosphere in the space disappeared.

Draco introduced Harry to everyone, and they started asking questions about his brother. By the time everyone had asked one thing, the snake on his arm had finally awakened. It slithered out of his sleeve, seeming surprised.

The snake gathered itself on Harry's shoulder. Draco's eyes widened. "Is that a Versi?" He breathed. The serpent moved onto the table between them, showing off its black scales._ "Yes. I like him. Tell him that I will not bite."_

Harry smiled a bit and Draco's eyes widened a bit more. "Only parseltongues can tame them…" He looked at Harry with awe written on his face. Theo leaned forward a bit to study the snake.

Harry nodded slightly, then eyed the snake. _"You should let Draco touch you."_ Draco smiled widely at the display, not in the least disturbed by it. It was obvious the dark gift was highly respected by the Malfoys. The serpent moved closer to Draco, as if telling him to touch the scales. Harry remembered that the Versi was a deeply magical snake; as it had a small compulsion gift. They could tell their prey to simply keel over a die, and it would. This made the snake a supremely powerful hunter. Its venom would deprive the victim of its magic for about an hour, and even if the person/creature survived that, the poison would already be well on its way to the heart. Versi were all but said to be extinct in the last century.

The blonde Malfoy stroked the scales on its back, withdrawing his hand quickly. It was common knowledge that you can only touch a wizard's familiar for a few seconds. The custom was highly regarded in the pureblood community; it showed respect.

The door opened to reveal a bushy-haired girl. "Could I sit-" Draco cut her off in the middle of the sentence. "We don't allow mudbloods."

The girl frowned. "You're being extremely rude-" This time, Harry had something to say. "I believe it was a _bit _rude when you barged into this compartment." The snake sensed Harry's hostility and coiled on the table, hissing at the girl. She saw the snake and turned pale.

"Well, um… yes, I should get going." The glass door slid closed behind the girl's quick departure. Draco turned to Harry and grinned. Hissing about humans and sleep, the snake fell asleep beneath Harry's hand.

"We should get dressed in our robes," Daphne interrupted. Harry wondered if he could transfigure his clothes. He remembered a certain passage in a transfiguration book:

'_Transfiguration is simply an extension of will. To change something's shape, you have to want it to happen. Down to the last detail, everything is important. You cannot turn a match into a needle without picturing it in your mind.'_

Harry pictured the black school robes required. He pictured every detail of them, like he had read. With a simple flick of his wand, the robes he wore changed. The dark red he'd worn before were now the standard black ones. Theo stared at him in shock. "Th-that shouldn't be possible!"

Harry shrugged a bit, busy making sure that everything was perfect. He noticed that, on the inside, some patches were still red. Harry realized his fault. It was almost mentally impossible to do something so thoroughly on the first try, so it was understandable. This gave Harry a sense he needed to work on it.

The train had finally stopped. Slowly, Harry and his little group stepped out. "Firs' years here! Firs' years over here!" A hulk of a man stood before a bunch of boats, bellowing. Kids crowded around him, shivering. Harry made his way over and finally got into a boat. They were on a lake that seemed to be ink black. Harry let his hand skim the water as he listened to Draco and Pansy chatter on about what Hogwarts was like.

Something brushed by his hand. Startled, he took his hand out and watched the surface of the water. A snake appeared, looking like a Rainier cottonmouth. It was a water snake native to the rivers around Mount Rainier in Washington, a state in the United States. It was a magical snake that was used to the freezing weather, and it was vaguely related to the muggle 'cottonmouth', hence the name. _"Master…"_ The snake hissed as it sunk into the water. Harry smiled slightly and looked ahead. Already, Hogwarts excited him.

The boats finally reached the other side of the lake. "Watch yer step…" Hagrid yelled. 'Watch yer step!" Once everyone managed to get out of the boats, Hagrid led them to the doors. The big double doors opened and showed the Great Hall.

Four tables were seated in the hall, one for each house. The two most notable were Gryffindor and Slytherin, who managed to glare at each other with 2 tables between. Everything went silent as the new first years walked in. People stared at them, and Harry felt extremely uncomfortable.

Everyone stopped talking as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool. Harry had met the witch many times before, as she came often to help train Abran. The Sorting Hat burst out into song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_*

People clapped after the song, and the first name was called.

"Abbot, Hannah!" The blonde girl went to Hufflepuff.

Many names wore on, and a few went to Slytherin, whereas most went to Gryffindor. It seemed like this was a year for the light wizards.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The hat was barely placed on his head when it called, "Slytherin!" He was welcomed to the table with an abundance of clapping.

"Potter, Abran!" The hall went quiet. Almost just as soon, people started whispering to each other. _"The Boy-Who-Lived?"_ The question was asked all over the hall._ "I heard he's really powerful!" "He defeated you-know-who!"_ The whispering stopped as the hat was placed onto his head.

In less than 5 seconds, the hat screamed out. "Gryffindor!" Abran's face was bright red from the attention.

"Potter, Hadrian!" The silence was deafening as Harry walked to the hat. He could hear many whispers, _"Abran has a brother?" "Imagine living with the Boy-Who-Lived!"_ As the hat was placed on his head, everything was drowned out.

_What's this? Another Potter? _The voice continued on in Harry's head. _No no… You simply cannot go to Gryffindor… Hufflepuff is not for you. Ravenclaw? No. Better be… Wait! What's this? _

The hat paused in its tirade for a second.

_Gods. Not another. _"Slytherin!"

The air was thick enough to cut with a knife. The whole of Gryffindor sat in shock, and people started angrily exclaiming their opinion. "A Potter in Slytherin? The hat must have made a mistake!" Abran stared at Harry with many emotions on his face before turning away. Quickly, Harry got to the silver and green table to sit.

A few minutes later, the stares had barely decreased. Dumbledore stood as the sorting finished. "The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" The old man continued. "The Forest is still off limits to students," He shot a glance at the Weasley twins. "And some new items have been added to the list of forbidden objects, courtesy of Argus Filch. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Food appeared on the plates. Everyone filled up on the food, and then the prefects led everyone to the dorm. Harry looked down at the snake curled on his lap. "" The snake now had a name.

There was a single patch of bare wall to speak the password to, and the wall would disappear; leading into the common room. Everything was decorated with green and silver, but not overly so.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I am Calypso Rosier, and this is Adrian Lindon, we are prefects. There are a few rules that you should know around here. First; there will be absolutely no arguing outside these walls. We are a house that desires unity, so in public, keep it to yourself. Next; wards are allowed. It seems that this year every student gets their own room, and if you wish to guard it, then so it be. A few restrictions, though. No wards may cause immediate death. I will not be responsible for any injuries that may happen. Third; we are an intelligent house. Keep up with your work, or I'm afraid you will move down the ranks. I believe my turn is over…" The girl and the boy stepped back, allowing some figures to step forward.

A huge boy stepped forward. "The fourth thing you have to learn about Slytherin: The Court." Whispers started flying around the first years. "We have established a ruling system for this house. We will punish everyone who breaks a set list of rules. If anyone wishes to challenge us, a wizarding duel is to be set."

Draco's face had shock written all over it. Harry had never read about that anywhere, so he figured it was new. The prefects led them to their rooms.

The room was rather dark; it had a forest green canopy over a bed, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. The walls, floor, and celling were in grey stone, giving the room a rather old look. It didn't help that the furniture was a dark red wood. The only thing that wasn't dark in the room were the bed sheets and cover they were a light gray, and the pillows a soft emerald color. Harry thought the spells to change his room would be a huge thing to accomplish. After all, he had to spend 7 years there. Being too tired to inspect the room any further, he changed into pajamas with a single thought on his mind. He was home.

_Dumbledore's office, with the professors and the Potters:_

"The brat is in my House, Dumbledore! _My _house!" Snape was yelling. James angrily stared at the man, wanting to say something about calling his son a brat; however, he himself was extremely disappointed.

"Sir! There must have been a mistake…" Lily clutched James' robe as she cried at the headmaster.

The hat spoke from where it sat. "I do not make mistakes." Everyone turned to the hat. "He has the power to great things… Terrible, but great. Slytherin is the best house for him. I believe he will have the most obstacles there…" Dumbledore put his hand down on the table, stopping the hat.

"This isn't the time."

_Percy Jackson:_

Percy had just gotten news that Bianca had died. It wasn't surprising, seeing what the prophecy had said. He was just a little sad that a spy was gone. Bianca had gone to Percy, asking if he could protect Nico. Of course, he had said yes. All while she was gone, Percy had been training the boy, and had grown fond of him. The son of Hades was annoying, but he would have his uses.

Percy made up his mind. He wouldn't tell Nico what happened to his sister, he would wait for Theseus to do that. The boy would probably get angry at him for not protecting his sister. Then Percy could make his move, in all, it would be perfect.

_A few days later-_

Luke was in an IM with Percy. His face was haggard, and Percy could see the strain from holding the sky take its toll on him. "W-we failed," he wheezed.

Percy scowled. "I can manage Theseus for another year. I believe the plan will be in motion by that time?" They had found an entrance to the long-forgotten labyrinth, and the son of Hermes had a plan to wake Kronos. It would definitely work, if Percy's brother didn't interfere.

Luke looked distracted. "I must go…" He slashed through the IM with his hand, allowing it to dissipate in. Percy turned away from the area and headed outside into the snow. It was time for his archery practice, even though he couldn't shot an arrow to save his life. Other long range weapons he could manage with ease, it was just the bow.

As he walked, there was a flash of gold light. Percy's eyes widened as he landed in Olympus, next to the tense figures of Thalia, Theo, and Annabeth.

"The Council has been informed of your actions," Artemis told them. "They know that mount Othrys is rising in the west. They know of Atlas's attempt at freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't at all happy with this plan; but nobody protested.

"At my lord Zeus's command," Artemis continued, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to use his full fury on the_Princess Andromeda_ and send it to the bottom of the seas."

Zeus interrupted. "And we still need to vote on if we shall kill you. Annabeth Chase, you are pardoned from this, as it is only for Thalia, Theo, and Percy." What Zeus said made sense, although it wasn't the smartest way to handle the prophecy. There were two people in line before Percy, so he didn't have to be worried.

"I gotta say-" Apollo broke the silence- "These kids did okay." He started to clear his throat before Hermes interrupted.

"Um, yes. First class. Now, all those in favor of not disintegrating them?" A few tentative hands went up.

"Just wait a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia, Theo, and Percy. "These three are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon said, "You will not blast my sons to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled, "She has done well."

Athena started to say something, but Zeus interrupted. "Now, we must destroy the monster." There were some nods until Theo realized who they were talking about.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" The monster let out a soft moo.

Poseidon frowned. "You have named Ophiotaurus _Bessie_?"

"Dad," Theo said, "He's just a sea creature. A really _nice _sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Theo, if the monster's power in considerable. If the Titans were to steal it or-" Percy thought about that while Theo argued his point. The myth said the monster had the power to bring down the gods, but something didn't sound right to him. Percy would not mention it.

Zeus manages to change the subject. "You, my daughter, will turn 16 on the morrow, just as the prophecy says." He stared down at Thalia.

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said, "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

Theo looked like he was going to be sick. "Annabeth," He said under his breath, "Don't." She frowned at him.

"What?"

"Look, I need to tell you something," he continued, "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you to-"

Artemis stepped back. "I shall have a new lieutenant, if she will accept."

"No," Theo said softly.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"


	4. AN- explantion

Okay, I just want to say sorry for not updating my stories. You see, I am writing a book. Yes, an actual book. I've already written it once, with 90,000 words.

Then, my laptop deleted it. I can't find any trace.

So, lately, I've been just trying to make that story line a lot better. The main character's name is Marcellus, and if anyone can guess where that came from, kudos to you.

I will try to update next week, but I am currently on vacation.

((( my b-day is on friday, for those who care )))

This goes for 3 of my stories, although Cold Liar will MOST LIKELY be updated first. I need to re-write Rabiem, so that will be last.

Thank you for being patient.


End file.
